Spike and Dru 1.02: The One That Got Away
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Spike researches the Spear of Destiny further as Horfan tries to track him down. Meanwhile, the current Slayer begins to track the vampires down...


Spike & Dru Miniseries  
By Noggins and Me  
Based on characters created by Joss Whedon  
1.02: "The One That Got Away  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: to ChibiChibi for helping with the German translations  
  
TEASER  
  
INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - EVENING  
Spike is flicking through the book that Drusilla stole from General Horfan. He closes the book and gets up to his feet, pulling on a long trench coat.  
  
He looks over to Dru who is sleeping peacefully in their bed, a smile on her face. He smiles and walks to the door but she stirs. He turns to look at her.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Spike... it's dark...  
  
SPIKE  
I know, luv. It's night.  
  
DRUSILLA  
No. Everything's dark. It's  
all around. I can see it.  
  
She jumps out of bed and runs to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(C'tnd)  
Things are in motion... I can  
only see darkness...  
  
SPIKE  
Well, once we get this spear  
thing there'll be darkness for  
everyone and you'll be the  
goddess of it all.  
  
She smiles and releases her grip on him, allowing him to get through the door.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
I won't be long.  
(kisses her cheek)  
Have fun...  
  
INT. BOOKSHOP - EVENING  
A small German bookshop owner is quickly trying to shut up. He's panicking, afraid. He keeps looking from side to side. Something jumps down behind him. He spins around.  
  
SPIKE  
Y'know mate... you really gotta  
be more careful when you stay  
open late. Those Nazis... they  
don't like people staying up  
passed the curfew.  
  
BOOKSELLER  
(terrified)  
Nein! Nein!  
  
SPIKE  
Oh God... uh...  
(thinks)  
Sprechen Sie Englisch?  
  
BOOKSELLER  
OH, ja. What do you want?  
  
Spike walks towards the shop door and pushes it open.  
  
SPIKE  
Well that's the thing, isn't it?  
I'm not altogether sure yet.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. BOOKSHOP - EVENING  
Spike walks in, followed by the nervous bookseller.  
  
BOOKSELLER  
I really must close up...  
  
SPIKE  
Not until I've got what I want.  
(looks around)  
Know anything about the  
Spear of Destiny?  
  
BOOKSELLER  
The Spear of...?  
  
SPIKE  
Destiny. It's some kind of  
mystical thing.  
  
The bookseller gets scared. He begins to fumble under the counter.  
  
BOOKSELLER  
You really must go. We only  
sell the books... allowed by  
the Reich.  
  
SPIKE  
Ah, so you know about it.  
  
BOOKSELLER  
Please... I really must close up...  
  
SPIKE  
Your shop? Yeah, I get that.  
I think I know a way to sort  
that problem out.  
  
Spike breaks the bookseller's neck and drops his body to the floor.  
  
Spike walks behind the counter and looks for what the bookseller had. He finds several ripped pieces of paper and quickly puts them back together on the counter. It reads "Farko".  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles)  
Of course. Farko.  
  
EXT. ABANDONED STREET - NIGHT  
Spike is outside a certain door. He looks around to make sure no one is spying on him then knocks on the door.  
  
He waits a while then it opens slightly. A green eye notices him and slams it shut again.   
  
SPIKE  
Oh, bloody hell! It's me!  
  
There's no reply.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Just let me in Farko!  
  
He knocks again, a little harder than he intends to. The door swings open violently.  
  
FARKO (O.S.)  
Ow!  
  
INT. FARKO'S PLACE - NIGHT  
Spike walks in and looks down. A short fat yellow skinned, green eyed demon is laying on the floor grasping his nose in pain.  
  
FARKO  
What'd you do that for?  
  
SPIKE  
To get in. You were holding  
the door shut.  
  
FARKO  
I was gonna ask you for the  
password.  
  
SPIKE  
What password?  
  
Farko stops for a moment to think then realises.  
  
FARKO  
Oh yeah.  
  
Spike holds his hand out and small demon takes it. With one quick movement, Spike has him pinned against the wall, his fangs open for display.  
  
SPIKE  
I get the impression you don't  
want me here.  
  
FARKO  
Look, Spike... it's not personal  
or anything just... Well, some  
of the boys are a little worried  
after what you did last night.  
  
SPIKE  
What I did?  
  
FARKO  
You brought a lot of attention  
to us by killing those Nazi-boys.  
We're not all that keen on having  
attention on us. Especially not the  
kind that could wind up with us  
being dead.  
  
Spike lets go and Harfan drops down to the floor  
  
SPIKE  
Mate, I've had enough of your  
little gang. Too bloody elitist  
for me. I've noticed there aren't  
any other vamps in there.  
  
FARKO  
They... uh.... They just never  
turn up. I... I don't know...  
  
There is a moment of silence while the small demon fears for his life until the atmosphere relaxes as Spike smiles.  
  
SPIKE  
You know I'm just messing  
with your head.  
  
FARKO  
R-really?  
(mock bravado)  
I knew that.  
  
SPIKE  
Sure you did.  
  
Spike reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a cigarette. Farko shakily offers a match without being asked. Spike lights up and inhales deeply.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Anyway, you won't have to  
worry about me much after this.  
  
FARKO  
Oh yeah?  
  
SPIKE  
I've had... word that you keep  
a few books around the place.  
I was wondering if you had  
anything on the, uh, the Spear  
of Destiny.  
  
FARKO  
The Spear of... oh my...  
  
SPIKE  
Heard of it then?  
  
Farko begins to walk away.  
  
FARKO  
Enough about it to tell you  
to keep away. You're not  
going to get your hands on it.  
  
SPIKE  
What makes you so sure? You  
know I hate people telling me  
what I can and can't do, Farko...  
  
FARKO  
(nervously)  
Look, I've got some stuff on  
it but I really don't think...  
  
Spike pushes Farko in the direction of some bookshelves.  
  
SPIKE  
Get it.  
  
Farko looks through some shelves and pulls out a book. He quickly finds the page and points to the section.  
  
FARKO  
See? Just that it pierced the  
side of Christ... whoever owns  
it will have great power, the  
power to rule the world...  
  
SPIKE  
I know all this. Where is it now?  
  
FARKO  
You really want to know?  
  
SPIKE  
(growls)  
Do you really want to have your  
bloody eyes ripped out?  
  
FARKO  
Okay, okay... This might not  
be pleasant but according  
some people I know, back in  
thirty-eight when Hitler annexed  
Austria he paid a visit to the  
Hofmuseum. He took the Spear  
and sent it straight to Nuremberg...  
  
SPIKE  
(interrupting)  
The spiritual capital of Nazi  
Germany.  
  
Farko nods.  
  
SPIKE  
You really are a bloody walking  
textbook.  
  
Farko doesn't want to say anything. Spike doesn't give him much time anyway.  
  
SPIKE  
So it's in Germany?  
  
FARKO  
Without a doubt. If Hitler's really  
got it he ain't gonna let it go.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe I can do a bit of persuading.  
The bloke's only human... and I'm  
partial to persuading humans.  
  
FARKO  
Human may not be an entirely  
accurate way of putting it.  
  
SPIKE  
(frowning)  
What else have you conveniently  
forgotten to tell me?  
  
FARKO  
I'm not sure if you know... I  
mean, it's not public knowledge  
or anything... but the Nazis are  
pretty big on mysticism...  
  
CLOSE UP on Spike as he raises an eyebrow.  
  
FARKO  
I'm gonna get killed for saying  
any of this y'know... I'm not  
supposed to know and all...  
  
SPIKE  
Just tell me...  
  
FARKO  
Well, this is a complete rumour  
and all but I've heard that after  
the Great War Hitler... he was  
only a soldier back then... became  
involved in the occult. Y'know,  
witchcraft and...  
  
SPIKE  
I know what the Occult is.  
  
FARKO  
Well, old Adolf trained himself  
in the Dark Arts... got big on  
the peyote induced trances...  
kept having these hallucinations  
and thought he was some dark  
lord from during the crusades  
or something...  
  
SPIKE  
(bored)  
Riveting. Get to the point.  
  
FARKO  
Well, I heard from this Fellosa  
demon that he though that his  
body was the chalice for the  
spirit of the Antichrist or something.  
  
Spike laughs a little.  
  
FARKO  
What's so funny?  
  
SPIKE  
Hitler thinks he's the bloody  
antichrist? Sod a nutter.  
  
FARKO  
Whether he is or not, he's still  
a madman and has access to  
black magic. That's something  
to be afraid of.  
  
Spike throws his cigarette onto the floor and stamps it out.  
  
SPIKE  
(nods, smiling)  
Clever bugger, that Hitler... so  
Nuremberg you say?  
  
Farko nods nervously. Spike grabs the pack of matches from Farko's pocket and leaves.  
  
EXT. EMPTY STREET - NIGHT  
Spike is walking alone. He lights a cigarette. As he walks he hears another set of footsteps behind him. He smiles as he throws the cigarette aside and spins around...  
  
...to receive a kicks to the face. He staggers back holding his nose but has to react quickly to block a series of punches.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey! Hey! Calm down!  
  
Two hands come out of the darkness and grab his jacket by the collar. He is thrown out into the middle of the road.  
  
He looks up to see a girl coming out of the shadows, no older than eighteen, with a wooden stake in her hand ready to attack again.  
  
SPIKE  
(hisses)  
The Slayer...  
  
(End of Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
EXT. EMPTY STREET - NIGHT  
Spike jumps back onto his feet to avoid the thrust of the wooden instrument.  
  
She says nothing as she waits for him to make the first move.  
  
He makes a few moves forward to judge her reflexes but she doesn't move. She knows he's playing with her. He begins to walk circles around her, maintaining eye contact as he does. She scowls.  
  
With a sudden burst of energy, Spike flies forward, his punch connecting with the Slayer's jaw. She tumbles backwards and he uses this to push her to the floor. He's all over her in an instant, his fangs ready to sink into her neck.  
  
SPIKE  
I've always been partial about  
the occasional number two. Looks  
like that'll be you. Last Slayer I  
killed had some last words but I  
didn't understand them. Let's hope  
you speak English, eh luv?  
  
She struggles with him, trying to get him off but he's far too strong.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
C'mon, pet, I love it when you  
struggle.  
  
She works her right arm free and tries to reach for her stake while fending Spike off with the left.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
You're a pretty one. I'm so  
glad Slayers are always girls.  
  
She gets to her weapon and jabs it in his side. He jumps off her in pain and pulls it out.  
  
SPIKE  
That bloody hurt!  
  
SLAYER  
(English accent)  
It's not the only thing that will...  
  
SPIKE  
English, huh. I like that. Bet  
the Watchers did too. Easy to  
find you right on their backdoor.  
  
She stands back a little, trying to work out his methods. He grimaces as he cradled his wound.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
This'll going to be quite a  
challenge. The last Slayer  
had that kung-fu crap to  
help her... but you've got  
attitude. Not many English  
birds have that these days.  
Buncha prudes if you ask me.  
  
He suddenly runs at her but she jumps up, somersaults over his shoulders and lands behind him, kicking him into a wall.  
  
He turns around to realise he has a kitchen knife at his throat.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
How about you take that thing  
back where it belongs and make  
me a cake or something, luv.  
  
She thrusts it into his throat until blood started coming out quickly.  
  
SPIKE  
Ow!  
  
He pushes her back with his feet and follows up with a roundhouse kick to her face. She staggers back. He grabs her hair and throws her roughly to the floor.  
  
He bears his fangs and dives on top of her, ready to bite into her neck. She's terrified.  
  
SLAYER  
P-please...  
  
SPIKE  
This is more like it.  
  
Spike begins to sniff something.  
  
SPIKE  
What's cooking?  
  
With a yelp of pain he pulls back from the Slayer and swings his arm backwards, knocking an old man to the ground. He holds a cross up at him.  
  
WATCHER  
Get away from her.  
  
SPIKE  
Maybe you should take more  
care of your girl... take her out  
to dinner or something...  
  
He goes into his pocket and throws the Watcher some notes.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
It's on me.  
  
He makes a run for it. The Slayer struggles to get up and go after him but her Watcher holds her back  
  
WATCHER  
Elizabeth! No! Let him go.  
  
ELIZABETH THE SLAYER  
But he could...  
  
WATCHER  
He won't attack again tonight...  
and neither will you. Come...  
give yourself time to heal.  
  
He packs his cross away and puts his arm around the girl.  
  
INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT  
The door is thrown open and Spike charges in. Drusilla is waiting for him  
  
SPIKE  
We're going now. Pack all your  
things. We're getting the first  
freight train to Nuremberg!  
  
DRUSILLA  
(suspiciously)  
You're hiding something, Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
What makes you think that, luv?  
  
DRUSILLA  
I can tell.  
  
Dru closes her eyes and swings backwards and forwards on the spot.  
  
DRUSILLA  
A girl. A strong girl. She beat  
you, Spike... You may be able  
to hide from the fair folk but  
not from me...  
  
SPIKE  
(frowns)  
Okay, okay. It was the Slayer.  
Not sure what she's doing here.  
Would've got her too if it wasn't  
for her Watcher.  
  
Drusilla walks forward and holds Spike's head and looks into his eyes.  
  
DRUSILLA  
You did a good thing. You made  
her bleed. She'll never forget that.  
  
SPIKE  
You know how to say the right  
things.  
  
He takes her hands in his own.  
  
SPIKE  
I meet her again, her blood's  
gonna do more than just trickle...  
  
He pulls away from her and looks around the room.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Better make a move before  
the sun comes up. We're going  
on a trip...  
  
Drusilla begins to jump up and down excitedly. Spike puts his arm around her waist and spins her around.  
  
SPIKE  
(Ctnd)  
Not long and the world'll be ours...  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
The demon General Horfan is storming around his office. Lieutenant Hoffmann is trying to remain calm in fear of his life.  
  
HORFAN  
He has the book!  
  
Horfan's fist slams down on the table. Hoffmann cringes.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Sir... those are quite expen...  
  
Horfan just glares at him and he changes the subject.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Well, sir... He may know about  
the Spear but what can he do  
with just a few pages in a book?  
  
HORFAN  
You really don't know William  
the Bloody as well as I do. He'll  
find what we don't want him to.  
  
HOFFMANN  
But it doesn't seem to give  
enough information...  
  
HORFAN  
He'll find it unless we do  
something to stop him.  
  
He walks from behind his desk, his clawed hands behind his back.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
Where would he find out about  
the Spear? He would do it here.  
Under my nose. Whether he  
thought about it or not, he'll be  
doing his best to make me look  
stupid...  
(under his breath)  
...like I did to him.  
  
EXT. OLD STREET - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)  
TITLE CARD: LONDON, 1880  
A just-sired Spike is wandering the cobbled streets. He isn't quite the Spike we know and love quite yet and his speech and general appearance still resembles that when he was still human. He notices a woman coming towards him. He walks towards her.  
  
SPIKE  
Excuse me, my dear... perhaps  
you could help me...  
  
WOMAN  
Yes?  
  
SPIKE  
I was wondering if I could walk  
you home.  
  
WOMAN  
Excuse me?!?  
  
SPIKE  
Well, it's dangerous this time  
of night and...  
  
The woman suddenly lets out a scream and runs off into the distance. Spike looks frustrated and turns around.  
  
SPIKE  
Good God alive, Horfan! How  
many times have I told you...  
  
HORFAN  
I'm sorry, William.  
  
SPIKE  
You're not sorry! That's exactly  
the problem! You're doing this  
on purpose...  
  
HORFAN  
Really... I'm not.  
  
Spike storms off. Horfan follows him up an alley.  
  
SPIKE  
Just because you're not going  
to win this wager you feel you  
have to interfere with my kills!  
  
HORFAN  
That's not true.  
  
SPIKE  
Somehow I refuse to believe  
that!  
  
HORFAN  
William!  
  
SPIKE  
You'll bring attention to us...  
then you'll never see who  
would win.  
  
HORFAN  
Well, that's easy to answer  
anyway. Me.  
  
SPIKE  
Sod off!  
  
Spike walks off alone leaving Horfan in the distance. He smiles to himself.  
  
SPIKE  
Sod off. I like that. Heh. Sod off.  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT (PRESENT)  
Horfan stops reflecting on the past and turns to Hoffmann.  
  
HORFAN  
Lieutenant, I want you to  
investigate the regular demon  
haunts in these parts. See if  
they've seen him.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Demon haunts, sir?  
  
HORFAN  
Hoffmann, it may come as a  
surprise to you but my kind  
are around here... we just don't  
let you know that. Ask around.  
You'll find them.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Yes, sir.  
  
Hoffmann gives a Nazi salute and leaves. Horfan stays and ponders, gazing at the Nazi paraphernalia on the wall behind his desk.  
  
EXT. RAILWAY TRACK - NIGHT  
Next to the track are a series of trees. Out of them come two figures that quickly reveal themselves to be Spike and Drusilla.  
  
SPIKE  
Should be here any minute.  
  
DRUSILLA  
I don't like it. They're dirty...  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah, but unless we wanna  
walk it's our only way of  
travelling.  
  
Dru begins to dance on the track, carefully managing not to fall off.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru, luv... you don't wanna  
get run over now, do you?  
  
DRUSILLA  
She's coming...  
  
SPIKE  
She?  
  
DRUSILLA  
The Slayer?  
  
Elizabeth the Vampire Slayer suddenly drops out of nowhere and punches Spike in the face.  
  
SPIKE  
Don't you ever go away?  
  
She kicks him in the stomach and he falls to his knees.  
  
Dru dives onto Elizabeth and begins to claw at her. With a quick burst of strength, the Slayer kicks Dru off her.  
  
She is about to get up when she finds that Spike is towering over her.  
  
SPIKE  
You hurt my woman... I don't  
like that...  
  
He goes to kick her in the stomach but she grabs his leg and trips him up. With his leg in one hand and a stake in the other she prepares to dust him.  
  
A light comes from nowhere. The train is coming. Elizabeth looks up to see it just as Spike pulls free. He grabs her shoulders and throws her into a tree on the other side of the tracks.  
  
Elizabeth gets to her feet and prepares to run at Spike but the train zooms passed.  
  
When it's gone, Spike and Dru are no longer there.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Damn it!  
  
She begins to run in the direction of the train but a voice stops her. It's her Watcher.  
  
WATCHER  
Don't!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Mr Simmons, sir... I let him  
go once... I don't want to do  
it again.  
  
SIMMONS (WATCHER)  
I didn't meant that...  
  
He rolls a motorcycle out of the undergrowth.  
  
SIMMONS (WATCHER)  
...what I meant was, running is  
a rather odd way of giving choice  
when there are more appropriate  
forms of transportation.  
  
Elizabeth smiles.  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INT. FREIGHT TRAIN - TRAVELLING - NIGHT  
Spike and Dru are sitting in an otherwise empty compartment. There are a few crates in the corner but that's all.  
  
SPIKE  
I can't sodding believe this!  
Why can't the silly cow just  
leave us be? There's plenty  
more vampires out there for  
her to piss off!  
  
DRUSILLA  
Don't worry Spike... she'll die  
soon and her blood will flow.  
  
Spike sits down next to Dru and puts his arm around her.  
  
SPIKE  
Dru, honey... you know just  
what to say to make me feel  
better.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(coyly)  
The big fat worm is wriggling  
but it's not time yet...  
  
SPIKE  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Worm? Whatever can you  
mean luv?  
  
DRUSILLA  
(giggling)  
Not that silly. It's coming.  
It'll rise and we will all scream.  
  
SPIKE  
Now I do know what you mean.  
  
He moves to kiss her but she stops him.  
  
DRUSILLA  
No, no, no...  
  
Spike begins to nibble at her earlobe.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Mmmm... yes...  
  
EXT. MOTORCYCLE - TRAVELLING - NIGHT  
The train is in the distance as Elizabeth, mounted on the motorbike. She revs up the engine and speeds further ahead.  
  
INT. FREIGHT TRAIN - TRAVELLING - NIGHT  
Spike and Dru are all over each other and are getting pretty frisky. Spike accidentally kicks one of the crates over and it opens, a rifle spilling out. He stops and looks back.  
  
SPIKE  
Ooh. Interesting.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Mmm. Shoot me. Prod me.  
Poke me.  
  
SPIKE  
In good time, pet. Lemme see...  
  
He picks up the gun and looks at it.  
  
SPIKE  
This could come in handy...  
  
The side door of the cabin is kicked open. Spike looks out to see Elizabeth riding on the bike.  
  
SPIKE  
Don't you ever give up?  
  
He reaches into the crate and finds some bullets. He begins to load up the rifle.  
  
ANGLE ON: Elizabeth looks to her side and sees Spike preparing the gun. She moves closer to the train.  
  
ANGLE ON: Spike struggles to put the bullets in. He gets ready.  
  
SPIKE  
Ready or not Slayer, here I come.  
  
He takes aim just as Elizabeth jumps into the carriage. He falls back as the gun goes off.  
  
Elizabeth begins to punch Spike as hard as she can.  
  
Dru appears behind her and pulls her off, hurling her into the side. She vamps out and growls.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Bad Slayer.  
  
Dru grabs Elizabeth's throat and looks into her eyes. Elizabeth struggles to fight it off but quickly becomes passive.  
  
DRUSILLA  
You've been very, very naughty  
little Slayer. I'm in a mind to rip  
out your eyes and wear them  
around my neck.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(out of it)  
Yes...  
  
Drusilla sways from side to side and Elizabeth does the same.  
  
SPIKE  
Just bite her, Dru. Save us  
all a lot of hassle.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Sshh... She must be punished.  
  
SPIKE  
That's what I love about you.  
Always into your work.  
  
The train suddenly jerks and Dru loses her balance. Elizabeth falls forward and comes to her senses.  
  
Spike goes to grab her when he hears a German voice from outside.  
  
SOLDIER (O.S.)  
Routineüberprüfung! Öffnen  
Sie alle Fächer!  
{Translation: Routine check!  
Open all compartments!}  
  
SPIKE  
Bugger!  
  
Spike jumps up to the ceiling and rips off an opening onto the roof. He turns to Dru.  
  
SPIKE  
C'mon, pet.  
  
He helps Dru up and begins to climb himself. Elizabeth grabs his leg to pull him back but he kicks her in the face.  
  
EXT. FREIGHT TRAIN - NEAR WOODLAND - NIGHT  
Spike gets up and sees Dru waiting for him.  
  
SPIKE  
Let's go!  
  
Elizabeth jumps up behind him and grabs him by the throat.  
  
SPIKE  
I really don't have time for  
this!  
  
ELIZABETH  
What? Die?  
  
She pulls out a stake and aims it at his chest. With a burst of strength he throws her over his shoulders and she hits the roof hard. Her stake rolls off.  
  
ANGLE ON: The stake falls from the top of the train just as a German soldier is walking towards the compartment. He notices and looks up to see Elizabeth's arm dangling from the roof.  
  
ANGLE ON: Spike holds Elizabeth down and is about to take a bite out of her.  
  
A bullet suddenly flies passed his head and he looks down to notice the soldier firing at him.  
  
SPIKE  
Bollocks.  
  
SOLDIER (O.S.)  
Kommen Sie dort runter!  
Zeigen Sie sich!  
{Translation: Get down from  
there! Show yourself!}  
  
Spike lets go of Elizabeth and make a run for it in Drusilla's direction. Bullets fly passed him as he dives forward and pushes her down.  
  
SPIKE  
Stay down, luv.  
  
DRUSILLA  
(giggling)  
They sing as they fly passed  
my ears! Sing! Sing!  
  
SPIKE  
Yeah. Handel's bloody Hallelujah  
Chorus.  
  
He hears footsteps behind him. It's Elizabeth. She manages to avoid the bullets and she gets to Spike with another stake ready.  
  
SPIKE  
You're persistent, I'll give  
you that.  
  
She jumps on top of him but he elbows her in the face.  
  
SPIKE  
Unless you haven't noticed  
we're being shot at!  
  
ELIZABETH  
That won't be your problem  
for much longer!  
  
She tries to stake him again. He grabs her wrist as she brings it down. They both struggle.  
  
SPIKE  
Just run off to your bleeding  
Watcher!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Not until you're dead!  
  
SPIKE  
Just give it up!  
  
The struggle gets harder for both.  
  
ELIZABETH  
No!  
  
SPIKE  
Look... here's a deal for you!  
Save yourself and maybe I  
won't kill you if I see you again!  
  
ELIZABETH  
No deal!  
  
She gets ready to dust him when a bullet hits the stake and knocks it out of her grasp. She grabs her hand in pain.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Ow!  
  
SPIKE  
You're lucky! Could've been  
your hand flying over there!  
  
Spike pushes her off. He calls over to Dru who's dancing between the bullets.  
  
SPIKE  
Jump!  
  
He and Dru dive from the train onto the opposite side to the soldiers...  
  
...but it's too late. They're already storming around to meet them.  
  
SPIKE  
Sod this running!  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. FREIGHT TRAIN - NEAR WOODLAND - NIGHT  
Spike turns to the soldiers and growls, fangs out and ready. Dru does the same.  
  
Spike dives at three soldiers. They're knocked backwards. He grabs a gun from one of them and fires it at the first one. The others look terrified as he bites into one's throat and snaps the other's neck.  
  
SPIKE  
That's more like it!  
  
He looks up to see Elizabeth jumping down at him. She lands while punching him in the face.  
  
ELIZABETH  
You're not getting away this  
time!  
  
Spike punches her back.  
  
SPIKE  
Y'know, this big brave Slayer  
thing is sexy and all but give  
it up! I'm not the big threat  
to you at the moment.  
(motions to more soldiers)  
They are!  
  
Elizabeth nods.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
That's my girl.  
  
She quickly grabs his throat hard.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Once this is over you're mine!  
  
SPIKE  
Unless you get shot.  
(smirks)  
Terrible pity if that happens.  
  
ANGLE: Drusilla is working her way through about five soldiers, biting and snapping anything she finds. The three remaining ones make a run for it.  
  
SPIKE  
You get 'em, pet!  
  
ELIZABETH  
This way!  
  
She runs into the woodland.  
  
SPIKE  
(shrugs)  
Better than any plan I could've  
come up with.  
  
DRUSILLA  
She has death all over her.  
  
SPIKE  
She's the Slayer, Dru honey.  
It's what she does.  
  
DRUSILLA  
No. She's got the mark.  
  
SPIKE  
She not long for this world?  
I like the sound of that.  
  
The two vamps follow Elizabeth into the trees before the soldiers can get to them.  
  
Elizabeth is in the distance. Spike turns to Dru and looks over in another direction. She nods.  
  
SPIKE  
This is where we go our  
separate ways, Slayer!  
  
He and Dru go a different way into the woodlands until something stops him. He steps back in pain.  
  
Out of the shadows comes Elizabeth's Watcher, George Simmons.  
  
SIMMONS  
I'm afraid that's not an option.  
  
SPIKE  
Aw, bugger. You again.  
  
TITLE CARD: "TO BE CONTINUED"  
END 


End file.
